Lost Spirits
by FF Queen
Summary: Things aren't looking good for Ginny and Harry, but what happens when Tom comes back again?


Lost Spirits  
*********************  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: Too bad if you hate angst! ^_^ This fic is basically ALL angst...and a little drama and romance...But here's my warning, if you hate angst, don't read. And the rating is high because of mild swearing, mild lemon (no, not really but in later chapters)  
*********************  
  
"No! It can't be true, it just fucking can't!" Ginny yelped, her eyes filling with tears as she glared at the results from the pregnancy test. She was 15 and already pregnant, and all because of one night. She gulped and stood up shakily, she'd have to tell him, she had no choice. Pulling up her jeans she walked out of the girls' bathroom, still shaking and crying. "Ginny?" Ginny looked up and gasped as she met the eyes of her baby's father, Harry. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, running a warm thumb through her tears. But to his surprise, Ginny pushed away. "No Harry. There's something I have to tell you." She sniffed, her large brown eyes looking around worriedly. "What is it?" He asked, now pale and looking worried. Ginny looked up at him again and whimpered. "Outside, where no one will hear us."  
  
Harry looked even more pale as they stepped from the grand castle, out into the open. Ginny let go of his hand and sat down, a steady flow of tears running down her cheeks. "Harry...I'm late." She whispered, not looking at him. Harry's eyes widened as the rest of the colour drained from his already pale face. "What?!" Ginny sighed and looked at him for a split second before looking at the lake. "Y-You can't be...P-Pregnant?" Ginny nodded slowly as she rested her forehead on her knees, starting to sob. "I don't what I'm going to do Harry. I know it was only one night...And we do love each other...But I'm not ready for this. I'm only 15...Suddenly it just seems as if I'm already an adult...I don't want the responsibilty." Harry fell quiet, and Ginny knew he was doing some VERY serious thinking. " But...." Harry gulped, his eyes widening. Ginny sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Hey Harry..." Ginny's flirty voice giggled as Harry walked into her room, gobsmacked. iInny couldn't help but giggle at his face as she ran her hand up and down her bare legs slowly, looking at him sinfully. "Ginny...We..." But before Harry could say any more, Ginny had pulled him down onto her bed, kissing him deeply. Ginny suddenly flashed as a young woman in front of Harry's eyes, he no longer saw her as his best friend's little sister. Ginny no longer saw Harry as her brother's best friend, either. Even though the two of them were close, it was nothing compared to what they felt towards each other right at that moment. Ginny felt a bolt of electricity run down her spine as she felt Harry's soft touch, never had she been driven to feelings like these before. "Go ahead." She smiled with a cheeky giggle as she watched Harry's fingers trail from her cheek to her dress strap...  
  
Harry suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Ginny..." Ginny looked into his lost, large green eyes before kissing him softly. But this made Harry even more awkward looking. "There's something I have to tell you too..." Ginny looked up and curled up into Harry's arms, listening carefully. "I-I can't be the father because..." Harry blinked away the small droplets that were forming in his eyes. Ginny noticed this and suddenly gasped. "Y-You c-can't be..." Harry nodded slowly as he gave a heavy sigh.   
"I can't make anyone pregnant..." Ginny wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying. Harry placed an awkward hand on her back as he watched her silently. "B-But...Unless I was...Wait..." Ginny suddenly looked up, her face going a sickly white.   
"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyes growing large as well.  
  
"Malfoy." She said softly, starting to sob again. Harry gave a strangled gasp, looking at her with wide eyes. "No, it's not what you think...See...I didn't cheat on you...He offered me a fair amount of money...Just for one favour...How could I say no? My family's breaking down, you know we don't have enough money." Harry hung his head, feeling guilty. He knew the Weasley's were poor, and recently Bill had came home feeling sick...Only to find himself bedridden. Mrs and Mr Weasley weren't dealing with it too good themselves, and Mr Weasley's wage barely covered the cost for food anymore. "You could've asked me." Harry said quietly. "You're family is mine, Ginny. You've all accepted me, and I'm going to pay you all back for helping me." But Ginny shook her head. "Harry...No...Really...Don't..." But Harry shook his head.  
"Ginny listen...It's the least I can do. You don't know how much your family means to me."  
  
"No, Harry." Ginny whispered as she placed her fingertips to his lips. "Besides, I've got enough money for now." Harry shook his head as he pulled away from her. "Ginny...So you're saying that every time you need money, you're going to go fuck Malfoy?" He asked, his eyes not meeting hers as they both fell into a quiet silence. "Harry, I don't want you to spend your money on my family. You've got to keep it for yourself, besides, Draco has m- Er..." Harry's eyes widened as he stood up, but shakily. "Harry?"  
"I've had enough of this Ginny! Just admit that you're dating him and we can get this damn thing worked out!" Harry yelled, his face a mix between rage and agony. Ginny hung her head in shame and fear. "I-I...I am." She sobbed, not looking at him. Harry's jaw dropped as he clenched his fists. "Right, we're through Ginny." And with that Harry stormed off towards the Forest.  
"Harry! Wait!" Ginny cried, getting up unsteadily to her feet. "We can work things out! Please!"  
  
Harry heard Ginny's screams, but ignored them, she wasn't worth the risk of more pain. He knew she had been lying ever since the start of the year, it was too obvious. And now that she was pregnant...With that bastard, it was too much. "Oh God, please help me." Harry whispered, sobbing as he sank to his knees on the wet forest floor. "Please..." Suddenly a searing pain exploded in his scar, causing him to writh with pain on the ground. "No..." He groaned, clutching at his scar as everything around him started to blur. His palms sweating, Harry clutched his scar even harder, the pain soon becoming unbearable. "Gin-!" But his voice gave away as he collapsed to the ground, almost life-less.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's eyes widened as she heard a loud bang coming from the forest. Sprinting into it as fast as her legs would take her, she let out a peircing scream. "No! You!" Her eyes widened in fear as the dark, cruel face of Tom Riddle greeted her with a high pitched laugh. "Welcome back Ginny." Ginny's eyes filled with diamond tears as she pulled out her wand. Muttering a few choice words under her breath, Tom was soon slammed into a tree, his unconscious form all limp. Running over to Harry, Ginny shoved her wand back into her belt. "Harry! Harry wake up!" She cried, shaking him. Harry let out a soft groan as his eyes fluttered open for a mere second before closing again. Ginny lifted him onto her shoulders gently and started walking out of the forest and up to the school.  
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore sir, Tom's back!" Ginny whimpered as she ran into the Great Hall with Harry still on her back, even though they were half way through lunch. Dumbledore stood up immediately, his blue eyes remaining calm. Everyone fell silent, not daring to say anything. "House captains, gather all the students from your houses and return them to the common rooms as fast as possible." With that, all the teachers and house captains started shuffling everyone along into the hallways. Dumbledore stepped away from the teachers' table and over to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, take Mr Potter to the hospital wing, then kindly return to the Gryffindor Common Room." Ginny nodded as she started to walk up the stairs, before suddenly freezing, a chilly feeling crawling along her spine.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Reveiw, and I'll give you more soon! ^_^ 


End file.
